


Devious Darling Delights

by MaesMora



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Aftercare, Aphrodisiacs, Auror Partners, Banter, Blow Jobs, Chocolate, Comeplay, Companionable Snark, Dirty Talk, Enthusiastic Consent, Face-Fucking, Hand Jobs, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Kissing, Light Dom/sub, Love Confessions, M/M, Masturbation, POV Alternating, Pining, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Harry, Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:33:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28538157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaesMora/pseuds/MaesMora
Summary: In which Harry is a slob, Draco is a chocolate thief, and they both get exactly what they deserve.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 19
Kudos: 159
Collections: H/D Mistletoe Exchange 2020





	Devious Darling Delights

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fluxweed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluxweed/gifts).



> I would like to thank my lovely alpha and beta readers for the brainstorming and the quick corrections. You're both lovely, and you know who you are. 💕
> 
> The mod team has rocked it out to give us this delightful little gift exchange, and I was thrilled to get to be a part. 
> 
> Fluxweed, your prompts were fun and amazing, and I picked and chose from your list and threw in a little twist of my own to hopefully deliver on what you asked for. Cheers, dear. This one's for you!

Draco stepped into his office and shut the door against the mid-morning hustle and bustle that was the bullpen of the DMLE at the Ministry of Magic. A quick glance across the room confirmed that his Auror partner was still attending his yearly review with Robards and that Draco would have the space to himself for at least a little while yet. It also confirmed that Harry was still an irredeemable slob if the cloak haphazardly slung across his chair and the spill of half-opened mail scattered across the top of his desk were enough to go by, and they certainly were, in Draco’s opinion anyway.

With a long suffering sigh, he set both the files he was carrying and his cup of tea on his own desk before shrugging out of his robes and hanging them neatly on the rack near the door. Muttering to himself about bespectacled idiots and the disasters that inevitably followed in their wake, he crossed over to Harry’s side of the room and picked up his partner’s cloak, shaking the wrinkles out of it before hanging it up properly where it belonged. 

Next he turned back to the mess on Harry’s desk, and drawing his wand, he sent the various letters, memos, and files strewn across its surface zooming into neat little piles that sorted themselves according to both level of urgency and whether they were personal or work-related. Satisfied at last, he nodded to himself and was about to turn back to his own desk and start on the paperwork from the case they’d closed only the week before when his attention snagged on a small box that was settling itself alongside Harry’s personal mail.

Greedy sweet-tooth that he was, Draco recognized a box of chocolates when he saw one, and it just so happened that he was feeling a bit peckish. Besides which, Harry was usually more than happy to share whatever snacks he brought into the office, so surely he wouldn’t mind if Draco were to sample a few. Grinning now, Draco snatched up his prize and retreated back to his side of the room and settled into his chair before setting the box aside to begin sorting through a drawer for his favorite quill. It was the one Harry had bought him as a get-well present the last time a misstep during a raid had landed him in St. Mungo’s. It was an incredibly ostentatious peacock’s feather quill that was self-inking and came with its own carry-case, and Draco loved it more than he cared to admit.

Smirking triumphantly as his fingers closed around the quill case, he pulled it out and shut the drawer again before settling in for a morning of paperwork and chocolates, courtesy of his partner. He unwrapped the box and popped one into his mouth before picking up one of the files he’d retrieved on his way into the office. Brandishing his quill, he set to work. Harry constantly moaned about this portion of the job, but Draco was meticulous when it came to their paperwork and rather enjoyed it, though he did still make Harry fill out the bits that were relevant to him. Draco wouldn’t have a case getting thrown out due to someone arguing that he had falsified information on a case file. Even this long after the war there were still those who automatically mistrusted the name Malfoy, and he’d give them no excuse to question his work ethic.

It was nearly thirty minutes and several chocolates later that Draco started to feel decidedly uncomfortable. He’d loosened his tie and even gone so far as to unbutton the top two buttons of his shirt, but the room still felt stifling. Setting aside his quill, he removed the tie entirely and contemplated rolling up his shirt sleeves. He was usually loath to be so informal at work, much less expose the faded Mark on his left forearm to the scrutiny of others, but the temperature was becoming unbearable. He’d have to send a memo to maintenance about the atmospheric charms being on the fritz again.

With a sigh, Draco gave in and adjusted his sleeves before forcing himself to refocus on the report in front of him. However, he only managed to fill out half of the page before he found his mind wandering to one of its favorite subjects, which just so happened to be the man he shared his office with. It still felt like a dream at times, their friendship: a thing he’d resentfully craved ever since Harry had spurned his eleven year-old self in favor of _Ronald Weasley_ , of all people. Nevermind that he found Weasley tolerable (and a menace who regularly thrashed him at chess) now. Back then he’d envied their friendship quite keenly.

It certainly had nothing to do with the budding crush he’d developed on Harry in their intervening years at school that manifested itself in a ridiculous rivalry and a constant need to get Harry’s attention by any means necessary. No, never that. Nor had he any need to continuously dismiss said non-existent crush when they’d worked out their differences in their 8th year at school, nor during Auror training, and certainly not when they’d been assigned as partners after they’d graduated to the field. He was content with what they had. It would be the height of foolishness to wish for anything more, and Draco Malfoy was no fool (that unfortunate business with the Dark Lord notwithstanding, of course). 

That didn’t stop his mind from betraying him on a regular basis by doing things like offering up delightful commentary on how good Harry looked in his Auror robes or reminding him how warm that familiar lopsided grin was when directed at Draco, the one that was reserved for his friends and reached all the way to his eyes in a way those wider and more patented smiles for the general public did not. Draco’s breath hitched as an image flashed through his mind, one like many he’d had before but usually only entertained in the privacy of his bedroom at night.

His eyes widened as the heat that he’d previously believed was only an external problem abruptly coiled tightly in his midsection. He fought the familiar sensation coursing through him for a few minutes, startled by the fierceness of the need that assailed him. Because that’s what it was, arousal. And the thought that had sent it flaring through him so intensely was of Harry. Merlin help him.. Draco’s lips parted on a gasp as another, stronger bolt of pure lust shot through him, causing his cock to thicken in his trousers and sweat to bead at his temples. He gripped the arms of his chair, trying desperately to get a hold of himself, but the image of a naked Harry, wet and soapy from the showers (a very old and very frequent favorite of his many fantasies), wouldn’t leave him.

This couldn’t be happening. Not _now_. Draco tried to tell himself that he was at work, that this was entirely inappropriate, that there was absolutely no way he could possibly contemplate doing what his body was practically demanding of him at that moment, but he was fighting a swiftly losing battle with his self control. Before he’d even fully registered what had happened, Draco had his trousers undone and was shoving them and his pants halfway down his legs, a ragged moan escaping him as his cock sprang free, already leaking at the slit.

He wrapped a hand around his erection, gasping in relief at the sensation as he started to stroke, his free hand coming up to stifle the sounds he was making as he continued to pleasure himself. All thoughts of trying to hold back had fled, and in their place was Harry. When Draco closed his eyes he imagined a much darker hand wrapped around his cock, a beloved voice murmuring in his ear. He bit down on his knuckle, hips rocking as he frantically sought relief from the need roaring through him. Unfortunately (and unbeknownst to him) Draco would find none via his own touch, and he was becoming more and more desperate as the minutes ticked on.

~~~

Harry flung open the door to their shared office with his usual lack of care, a complaint on his lips that was completely lost to the sight that greeted him as he barged into the room. Mouth falling open in shock, he froze for a split second before whirling around and slamming the door, hitting it with a number of locking and privacy spells almost without even thinking. As soon as he could be sure no one else was going to walk in on them, he turned back around to be met with a view he’d half thought he was only imagining before.

Because Draco was wanking. And Harry couldn’t stop himself from watching as Draco whined and arched up, his fist sliding over his cock, which was slick with lube he must’ve conjured for the purpose. He felt his breathing hitch and his pupils dilate even as a protest burst out of him, “Draco, what..fucking _hell_ , you can’t do that here! We’re at work!”

Grey eyes locked with startled and entranced green ones as Draco panted out in desperate gasps, “I kn-know that, you pillock, but it won’t.. I can’t—” he cut off mid-sentence as a small shudder ran through him, his eyes rolling back in his head as he slowed the motion of his hand, drawing it out as if to demonstrate his difficulty. A small whimper escaped him, and his eyes opened again as Harry stood there, transfixed by the motion of Draco’s hand on his cock. His voice was a plaintive whisper when he managed to speak again, “Harry, I need you to.. Oh Merlin, _please!”_

Flushed and more than a little worked up at this point, Harry still couldn’t quite bring himself to give in to the temptation to give Draco what he was asking for. This brazen display was so unlike him that there had to be more going on here. Brow furrowing, he managed to wrench his gaze away from his partner to take in the rest of the room. At the sight of the open box of chocolates on Draco’s desk, it suddenly clicked into place. “Shit, it’s the chocolates.”

Draco looked at him like he’d lost his mind, but Harry was already crossing the room to his own desk, grabbing the letter from George and opening it to give it a more thorough read before explaining that the chocolates were laced with an aphrodisiac and that, “—it says here that it’s not coercive. It just feeds off the feelings you already..” Harry looked up from the letter to meet Draco’s gaze as the truth hit him full force “have.”

“You want me,” Harry was looking at Draco like he wanted to devour him whole, and the blond blushed hotly and looked away. Dropping the letter on the desk, he advanced on the other man, who swallowed convulsively before seeming to find his capacity for snark once more.

“What gave it away, Potter? Was it the begging you to touch me? Or perhaps my cock in my hand when you came through the door?”

Ignoring Draco’s verbal riposte, Harry closed the remaining distance between them and came round to Draco’s side of the desk, crowding close and invading his space without a hint of hesitation or remorse. He reached out, cupping Draco’s face in his hands and angling himself perfectly to slide their mouths together in a slow, teasing glide. When the blond’s lips parted on a moan, Harry seized the opportunity to take the kiss deeper, tongue exploring the depths of Draco’s mouth with delicious slowness.

When they were both breathless, Harry finally pulled back, his eyes opening to search Draco’s as if he might find an answer to the question he was about to give voice.

“Why didn’t you ever say anything? Here I was thinking it was just me, and we could’ve been doing this all along.”

Harry watched as shock flashed across the other man’s face before Draco’s gaze focused on him, and he was seized roughly by the front of his shirt and hauled in for another scorching kiss. Harry let Draco have his way for the time being and leaned into the kiss, hands sliding up to card through the silky strands of his hair, tightening reflexively when Draco nipped at his bottom lip before sucking on it. 

Eventually they both had to come up for air, and Draco released his mouth reluctantly but only allowed him to move back a little before Draco was leaning into him and mouthing along the curve of his jaw, murmuring in between sentences.

“I didn’t realize.. couldn’t have imagined you wanting me back. Gods, Harry, if you don’t touch me soon I think I might go mad!”

Harry’s eyes darkened and his grin was just a touch devious as he pulled away from Draco’s questing mouth, hand tight in Draco’s hair to prevent the blond from chasing after him as he slowly sank to his knees in front of the other man. He released Draco’s hair but gave him a look that said he would brook no nonsense as he instead removed the blond’s shoes and socks and then peeled his trousers and pants the rest of the way down his legs. Harry wanted no barriers between him and his prize.

Luckily Draco was rather quick on the uptake and hastily yanked his loosened tie over his head and tossed it aside before making short work of the buttons on his shirt and wiggling free of that as well. Harry barely gave Draco time to settle back down again before he was sliding his palms up the other man’s thighs, pushing gently to widen Draco’s stance as he went. He dipped his head and wasted no time in wrapping one fist around the base of Draco’s shaft as he took the head into his mouth and gave an experimental suck.

Draco’s answering groan was all the encouragement Harry needed to take him deeper, and in no time at all he was sucking him down to the root before bobbing back and setting a ruthless pace. The noises that he drew out of him were enough to drive Harry to distraction, and to keep himself in check he reached out with his free hand and encouraged Draco to thread his long fingers through Harry’s shaggy mop of dark curls. When that wasn’t enough for his pleasure-addled partner’s mind to grasp the hint, Harry pulled off and rasped out, “I want you to use my mouth. And you don’t have to be gentle about it. I like it rough.”

Chest heaving with his sharp intake of breath, Draco didn’t have to be told twice. Harry moaned his approval as the other man grasped him by the hair and guided him back onto his cock. He swallowed him down and let Draco take the lead as he relaxed his throat and closed his eyes, relishing the tugs to his hair and the flex of Draco’s hips as he started to thrust. Harry’s own cock was aching, hard and straining against the zip of his jeans, but he kept his hands on Draco’s legs, idly caressing him as the other man took his pleasure. Harry also liked to wait for it.

“H-harry, fuck! It’s good.. so good. Like your mouth was made for my cock. I’m going to come, and you’re going to take all of it, aren’t you?”

Harry whined around his mouthful, his fingernails digging into Draco’s thighs, leaving tiny half-moon crescents in the skin, but Draco voiced no complaints. He was far too busy crying out what was probably a garbled version of Harry’s name as he came down Harry’s throat, his body spasming with the force of his climax. Harry swallowed it all down with a growl of approval before pulling off and placing a few biting, open-mouthed kisses along Draco’s inner thighs as the other man shook and came down from his high.

Draco’s fingers loosened in his hair but didn’t withdraw. As he calmed, Draco stroked through the wild curls slowly, and when they’d both caught their breath, Harry looked up at him with a warm smile. He felt Draco tugging him upward and carefully stood but was arrested part of the way by Draco’s mouth seeking and claiming his own while the fingers left his hair and instead crept down to join Draco’s other hand in undoing his flies. Harry groaned into the kiss when he realized what Draco was up to, nodding his approval as his jeans and pants were shoved aside just enough to free his cock from their confines.

He wasn’t sure what part of Draco he loved more, his mouth or his hands, but right at that moment the hands were probably winning as one wrapped around his length and started to stroke him roughly. The other slipped further down to cup his bollocks and give them a gentle tug. Harry grunted as he started to pump himself through the tight circle of Draco’s fist, one of his own hands cupping the back of Draco’s neck and angling him the way he wanted so he could deepen the kiss even further. 

Even though Draco had already come his excitement didn’t seem to have abated much. That was, if the little keening moans he was making were any indication, and Harry was pretty sure it was a safe bet. He finally pulled back from Draco’s mouth but only so he could keep up a steady stream of commentary as he felt himself getting close.

“That’s it, Draco. Just like that, you’re so good. Hnn.. fuck, I’m so close. Just a little m-more, and uh, I’m gonna come all over you. Make you mine, yeah? Would you like that, Draco? My come on you? Not gonna let you use a cleaning charm after. Everyone’s gonna know you’re mine.”

Harry tightened his grip on the back of Draco’s neck before letting go with a curse and taking over from the other man stroking him. With an eager little hiccupping whine, Draco leaned forward just as he began to come, the first few streaks splashing across his chest and shoulder before Draco could position himself to catch the last two spurts against his chin and cheeks, eyes tightly shut to prevent any mishaps. Harry rubbed the head of his cock against Draco’s lips, and the other man opened for him, lapping wetly at the tip for a moment before Harry had to pull back as it became too sensitive.

Reaching out a hand, Harry trailed his fingers through the mess on Draco’s chest, smearing the wetness into his skin as Draco opened his eyes and looked up at him, expression raw and his lower lip trembling slightly. Harry shushed him, tweaking one of his nipples sharply just because he could while he murmured to him in a low, soothing tone.

“Look at you, just covered in my spunk. You love it, don’t you, gorgeous?”

At Draco’s throaty whimper, Harry drew him close and kissed him deeply, heedless of the mess. When the other man was breathless and panting into his mouth, he pulled back and conjured a cloth, which he used to wipe them both down before vanishing it again, but true to his word, he didn’t bother with a cleaning charm. Draco’s arms closed around his waist, and Harry smiled again when the blond hid his face against Harry’s sternum, his cheeks flushed a lovely pink when he finally mumbled a reply.

“You’re a crap Legilimens. How do you just _know_ these things?”

The smile gave way to a smirk instead as Harry nestled Draco closer and leaned down to press a kiss to his hair before answering.

“I just do. Like I know that you’re going to say yes when I ask you to dinner tonight. And then again when I ask you back to mine after.”

Draco angled his head just enough to glare up at him with one eye, but Harry knew his heart wasn’t really in it despite the huff that escaped him. He continued on unabashed.

“Remind me to thank George for those chocolates, hmm? We’ll send him an owl later.”

He merely laughed when Draco growled and pinched his side, slapping his hand away lightly as he leaned down to capture the man’s mouth in another kiss. Draco melted into it, his index fingers hooking in the loops of Harry’s jeans, which still hung loosely around his hips. It would be another twenty minutes before either of them bothered to spare a thought for the fact they were still at work, but who had time for such trivialities when they could be engrossed in each other instead? Who indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> ⛄ This work is part of the H/D Mistletoe winter gift exchange. If you enjoyed it, spread the love by leaving the author a kudos and a comment, and consider reblogging the fest tumblr post [here.](https://gwbexchange.tumblr.com/post/640315592436531200/devious-darling-delights-author-anonymous-for) ❄️


End file.
